LoVe Could be Possible
by KurO3Lse3.027
Summary: We Can Finally Be Together... I Love You! -Sango & Bankotzu-


LoVe Could Be Possible

_**LoVe Could Be Possible…**_

"Damn, I can't stop thinking about him, even after all I did! I deleted him from my Cell-Phone Contacts, from my Myspace Friends and even from my Messenger, yet every time I close my eyes, he is all that I see." Sango-Chan said to no one in particular as she lay on the grass looking up at the bright blue sky.

She closed her eyes as tears started flowing from them. She couldn't take it any longer, she fell in love with him, yet when she had realized her feelings it was already too late. "Bankotzu-Senpai, why can't you see how much I love you, why can't you see how much I care…? In the end all you did was toss me away."

She looked at her watch, lunch was nearly over. Sango-Chan whipped away her tears and stood up, cleaning the dirt off herself. "sigh I need to get him back, no matter what I need to do, even… even if it means making a total fool out of myself… I will… make him love me again."

She walked to her locker to get her stuff… Still thinking about Bankotzu-Senpai she bumped onto someone. "Oh sorry, I didn't see where I was… going…"

"It's okay. I was actually looking for you…" It was… Bankotzu-Senpai…

'He was… looking for… me…?' she thought as she looked at him in confusion.

"Where were you? I looked everywhere for you." Bankotzu-Senpai asked sounding concern. Lately he had noticed that during lunch Sango was mostly always a lone.

"No where, yet some where. Here and there…" she replied while getting her binder from her locker.

"Is that so… then were you a lone or were you with someone else?" He asked as he walked her to her next class.

"What's it to you if I was a lone or not?" She questioned him with a cold tone.

"Ah, well… I don't know it was just a question… Can't a friend be concern…?" He stated with a tone that said 'WTF is Your Problem?!'

"Oh wow, all of a sudden you're my friend again?" OMG what was she saying… She was extremely happy that he was concern for her, yet all that came out of her mouth were hurtful words.

"Fine then, I just wanted to start all over with you but I guess you don't give a fuck anymore!"

"You know what, you're right, I don't give a fuck anymore. All this ended after my little incident with Miroku-Senpai and you know it! You gave up on me, no matter how much I told you that I liked you…" she looked at her watch and noticed the bell was about to ring. "We'll finish this conversation later; you're going to be late for class if you don't hurry."

"Okay, just answer me one last question… do you still love me?" Bankotzu-Senpai asked with a serious look on his face.

"I'll answer with another question… do You still Love Me?" and with that last statement said Sango-Chan went into the class.

'Touché…' Bankotzu-Senpai thought as he walked to his class.

That period went by fast and in a way Sango-Chan was okay with it… there was only one more period and Study Hall left and after that, time to head home. "sigh Good thing there's only two more weeks left until graduation and I'll be out of here…" she said to herself as she walked to her locker. But unfortunately someone was waiting for her. "What do you want, Bankotzu-Senpai?" She asked, moving him out of her way.

"Well you said that we would finish our conversation later and it's already later…" He replied with a smile across his face.

"Yea well, I need to get to class, so if you need to talk to me, either go to the GYM or go to my Study Hall…" she closed her locker and walked passed him.

"Hey, hey, where are you going? You're just gonna leave me here?" Bankotzu-Senpai questioned as he walked by her side.

"Don't You need to get to Your class? Because that's where I'm going."

"Well, we are going the same direction… Sango, I really do want us to go back to how we used to be, all friendly, if you know what I mean…Sweet-Heart."

"I don't know, Honey… I mean, you were the one that pushed me away in the first place… So come one, don't make it any harder for me."

"Sango, I…" He was about to say something but was cut off.

"Bankotzu-Senpai, you know I still Love You and I can't stop Thinking about you, but I'm afraid that you'll break my heart… and I…" As she was about to turn around and say her last words, Bankotzu-Senpai grabbed her face slightly picking up her chin and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much and I'm also sorry I was so stubborn and didn't listen to what my heart was telling me. But now I know that you're all I want and all I need, Sango I Love You, too." He said in a whisper before giving Sango another kiss.

People passing by just stared at them, truth be told, Sango-Chan didn't care at all. For her, time has stopped and she loved it. The bell rang and both Sango-Chan and Bankotzu-Senpai stayed standing there, looking into each others' eyes.

"Bankotzu-Senpai… we're late for class…" Sango added still trying to catch her breath.

"Yea… Sorry for making you late… come on, let's go get a tardy slip, then I'll walk you to class." Bankotzu-Senpai replied grabbing Sango's hand and walking to the main office.

They got their tardy slips and Bankotzu-Senpai walked Sango to the GYM.

"Bankotzu-Senpai, thank-you for giving me another chance… I Truly Love You… every single thing about you."

"Sango, I've always Loved You and you know that I'll always will… You're everything I want in My Life."

Sango got closer to him and kissed him. "Get to class; I don't want you to get detention because of me. Besides, I need you free tomorrow during lunch," She gave him one last kiss before both of them walked to their classes.

"Sango, I LOVE YOU!" Bankotzu-Senpai yelled as he went into the Main Building.

"I Love You, Too, Bankotzu-Senpai…" she replied as she walked into the GYM.

_**The End!!**_


End file.
